The present invention is directed to lockable storage containers and, more particularly to a lockable mailbox.
Throughout the world, mail is commonly delivered to a mailbox. A basic mailbox is a box or cylinder shaped container, sealed on all sides with a door in the front. The mailbox is normally mounted on a pole, post or other object, and is sized in accordance with postal service guidelines.
Mailboxes are designed to give mail carriers easy access to the inside of the mailbox so that mail can be quickly and easily deposited inside. The mail then sits in the box until the mail recipient comes and removes it from the mailbox. Often, such as in rural areas, delivered mail sits in the mailbox for extended periods of time until it is retrieved. During this time, the mail is accessible by anyone who wishes to view, tamper with, or steal it. The problem of mail tampering and theft is being exacerbated by increased purchasing over the Internet and the associated shipping of goods to mailboxes.
There is a need for a lockable mailbox that allows for easy mail delivery and secure mail storage that solves the shortcomings of the prior art.